I can do you with my hands
by Madison-needs-a-cigarette
Summary: Misty can't sleep after the incident with the tomb, a few nights after she found Madison, searching for something to take the pain away. Misty have a plan, her hands can do that.
1. Chapter 1

Everything seems quiet at the Miss Robichaux's Academy, probably because it's around 3am or something, it's been 3 days since they take care of the Axeman and the peace was again there, at least for now. Except for Misty Day, since Cordelia saved her from the tomb, she wasn't able to sleep properly because the nightmares haunting here at midnight… nothing could help her, not even Stevie's music.

The swamp witch sighed heavily and make her way to the kitchen, maybe some tea could help me to calm down, she thought. She was entering to the kitchen when she heard a noise, it was Madison Montgomery, and she was crouched searching for something that Misty didn't know.

Although Madison had been the responsible for her almost death, Misty wasn't angry or spiteful towards her anymore, kicked her ass a few days ago was enough for her -What are you looking for Maddie?- the girl asked to the petite blonde.

But for Madison the "jealousy" feel for Misty was still there -None of your business stupid bitch- was the only answer she received while the blonde moved on to continue her searching for whatever it was.

Misty rolled her eyes so hard and smile a little –Come on Maddie, you were da' one who started this war- as Madison ignored her, she continues- Actually, I like you

-Yes, I bet you do lesbo! I already know you're into girls... – Misty just stared at the girl half surprised for the girl's comment- damn how's possible there's no a damn fucking pill for pain, argh!- Madison shouted angrily and turning around to Misty- this is your fault swamp rat!

\- I didn't do anything you didn't deserve – Misty step closer to Madison- and what do ya' mean with I'm into girls?

Madison smirked a little and with her habitual sarcastic tone she spoke –Come on swampy, I noticed the way you look to Cordelia- Misty smirked – what are you smiling? Are you having pervert thoughts with Cordy right now?

-Funny you talk about that because the way I look at Cordelia is the same way… you look at me

Misty started to move forward Madison, making the girl step back until her back touched the edge of the kitchen's bar.

-You wish!..- Madison was nervous, a non-common thing on her, but the way the swamp witch was looking at her made her feel weak on the knees, Misty's gaze was deep.

-Look… I'm sorry for what I did to you a few nights ago…. Let me make up to you…

Misty move her hands to the girl's hips, pushing her body closer to Madison's

The younger girl wasn't expecting that, she tried to push the girl away but she took trapped her hand –Comm'n Maddie, I have a better solution for your body pain- One of Misty's legs found her place between Madison's and the girl erupted a deep moan.

Madison pushed the girl by her neck and smashed their lips together, so hard, a little painful but satisfactory, she pushed her tongue on Misty's lips demanding an antrance, the girl opened her mouth a little to allow the other girl's tongue, they danced together, it feels so good but so wrong at the same time, Madison nipped at the blonde's bottom lip , making her eliciting a groan.

The swamp girl took the younger girl up by her ass and putting her on the bar, making the girl spread her legs grapping them at her hips.

\- Stupid bitch- Madison groaned while Misty started to down on her jaw and neck licking the flesh with the tip of her tongue only, she sank her fingers on Misty's curls, ragging a little hard.

Misty continued her way down through the girl's neck, biting her collarbones hard enough to leave a mark, her hands travel under the undead girl's clothes, finding the curve of her breasts she squeezed them for a moment making the girl moan and push her hips towards Misty's.

The taller witch step away a little to see Madison, her eyes darker than usual followed her lips, a little plump, her neck and the big scar after her dead, her chest with two hard peaks marked on the thin fabric, incontinently she licked her lips, then her thighs and legs, the shorts she was wearing didn't cover so much.

-Like what you see swampy? You better do something before I have to…- Before Misty could say something- Madison put her own hand between her legs and started to touch herself, even if it was over the fabric, Misty was having a good view, she felt a hot fire on her lower half as she watched the girl working her fingers

-Take the shorts off – It was the only thing that Misty could say as she stare at Madison's look, the girl didn't response and continue her movements while watching the taller girl. After a few moments, Misty took her hand away and with her free hand took the edge of her shorts –I told you to take these off- she said as she kissed her deeply, she free the girls hand and finished her work to take the fucking clothes off but failing at some point when the fabric ripped out.

-What the… -Madison tried to say but Misty stopped her with her lips again, taking the girl's shirt off too and moving her hands to her breasts, once she did that the younger girl tore apart from her lips and half ached her back, the swamp girl go down to take one of her nipples between her lips, sucking hard to make wet noises, her hand took the other breast and rolling the nipple with two fingers. The younger girl was moaning loud, crashing her nails on the blonde's head, motivating her to make the work harder, Misty moved to the other breast, this time napping at the hard peak and licking, leaving a wet trail.

-Come on… swampy girl… do me… with your hands.

Misty smirked a little, going down on her knees until she was between her thighs, she up her gaze and saw the girl biting her lip, little drops of sweat on her neck and temple, she realized bruises on Madison's ribs and abdomen, she felt guilty but back at her next purpose, the lace panties were already wet, she could feel the warm emanating from there. removing the fabric with one hand and taking her right leg around her neck, she spread the girls lower lips and put her tongue through her wet open, making her moan load and tangle her hand on her hair again, pushing her closer to her sex.

The taller witch continued her assaulting with avidity, tasting her womanhood, drinking all what the girl was offering her, her thumb finger started to circle her clit slowly while her tongue went deeper, feeling the girl clenching around it, she put two fingers inside her; harder with every trust until the girl screamed, her thighs clenching around her neck and a warm liquid fill her mouth, she stay there for a few minutes until the girl came to a normal state.

She stand up, her arms around the girl's waist taking care of the bruises she caused her a few nights ago, and depositing a soft kiss on her neck scar.

Madison wasn't related to that kind of affection after sex; she felt a shiver but took the thoughts away from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my story, especially thank for that review, I hope you like this new chapter. Also I want to apologize for some grammatical errors in the first episode. Well, here's the chapter, if you have ideas let me know please.**

* * *

After their "encounter on the kitchen" Madison left Misty alone, she wasn't sure why that happened, she wasn't even feel attracted to the swamp witch, all what she feel for her was jealousy because everyone treat her like the next Supreme, she hated the girl so much, come on she almost tried to kill her! She repeats herself the same sentences on her head but it wasn't worth it so much.

Next morning when Madison went to the kitchen for breakfast, the other witches were there, unconsciously she searched for the older girl but she wasn't there.

-Where's the swamp rat? Does she finally came back to that stinky place of hers?- she asked to nobody on particular, trying to sound casual.

-Bitch, she brought you back to life, you must be grateful with her –Queenie said- or at least show her some respect cause if you don't, she will kick your ass again.

All the girls laughed at the voodoo witch comment, except Madison of course who just rolled her eyes.

-Whatever you said, she took me by surprise that's all- Madison went to the fridge searching for some yogurt- So, were's she? You didn't answer me

-Why you care anyways?- Zoe asked while biting her toast bread- She's in the greenhouse with Cordelia

\- Speaking of, when those two will get together? I'm tired of seeing them making lovely eyes everytime they see each other

Madison stay there, she wasn't laughing, she didn't even make a joke as she usually do, Zoe and Queenie were laughing and saying more about Cordelia and Misty, she was serious, she felt hurt and she didn't understand why, she felt Nan's staring at her, she was trapped, the girl was clairvoyant and she was sure she heard everything.

\- You better keep your mouth shut- Madison glared at the clairvoyant and left the kitchen, very annoyed.

The rest of the day Madison stayed out of the Academy; she doesn't need or want to hear more about the swamp witch and the headmistress.

Enough. Enough Madison, it was just fucking sex for fuck sakes! She thought to herself again, she got drunk, very drunk and came back to the Robichaux's Academy a little later than midnight, with some effort she made her way to the bathroom, she needed a bath to wash away the smell of alcohol and cigarettes of her skin. She feel so bad, she throw up most of what she drank, and then she started to cry and she wasn't sure why.

-Seriously Misty, you don't have to worry about Madison, she's probably drinking with some random guy, she'll be back at morning –Zoe tried to explain to the swamp witch for third time, she didn't give importance because Misty was always caring about people so she didn't do big move about it- Go to sleep, I promise you she's ok.

Misty nodded silently, not convinced she left the room and makes her way towards the back garden, she couldn't sleep so she wanted to try a night walk to calm down.

The night was beautiful, a dim rain was falling, it feels so good on her skin, sometimes Misty feels nostalgic about her swamp, she used to take night walks, singing along to the cicadas sing, hearing the another beautiful creatures of the swamp. She stayed under the rain for a moment until it started to rain harder; she entered to the Academy and to her room, when she was on the corridor she heard noises coming from the bathroom, she recognized it, it was Madison.

Without hesitation she entered and saw her siting on the floor, holding a hand on her mouth and trying to silence her crying.

-Maddie, what happen? – the younger girl didn't answer, when she saw the taller woman she stood up- Maddie… what's wrong? – Misty tried again, taking a few steps closer the girl- Maddie…

-What happen with me is none of your business bitch, now leave me alone I'm going to take a shower

Misty didn't move, she stared at Madison, the girl was clearly drunk, the smell and her goofy actions spoke by themselves. The girl was having troubles removing her shirt, the older woman was doubting if help her or no, until Madison almost fell, she hold her.

-Here, let me help you- she removed the shirt from the girl's head, giving her sight again.

Madison pushed herself away from the taller girl and almost falling, holding against the wall- I don't asked you…

\- Ya' aren't ok, ya' are too drunk, let me help ya' - Her voice sound a little serious

Madison didn't say anything, she let the girl help her with her clothes, Misty remove the girl's clothes, leaving her only on her underwear – Lift your leg- as Madison did it, Misty removed her heels too- I'm going to do ya a tea because I'm sure ya' feel like shit, take the shower I come back in a few minutes.

Misty left the younger blonde alone, making her way to the kitchen to prepare some "magic tea" for Madison.

Since she brought Madison back to life, Misty felt a connection with her, it was normal, technically she was part of her now, she wanted to be friends with her but Madison seem to think different, the girl has a mean attitude towards her and everyone, she can't blame her, she knows better than anyone that once you die, you change completely. Misty became a very lonely and insecure person after that.

The sound of the teapot cleared her out of her thoughts; she served the tea in a big cup for the drunken girl.

Madison stay the whole time under the water with no move, she was thinking, it wasn't habitual for her having someone "taking care" of her while she was drunk, the usual was some random guy or girl fucking her on a cheap hotel and leaving before morning.

-Maddie, are you almost finishing? The tea is ready, I'm going to put it here for ya'… but maybe bathroom isn't the best place to drink tea…

While the girl was talking, Madison came out of the shower, putting a towel around her body before; she took the cup from the girl's hand and took a sip- Thank you- she muffled under her drinking.

\- Miss Cordelia told me that it's good for headaches and molester in general so…

Again, Cordelia again. - Does it tastes good?- Madison stopped, finished the tea she put the cup on the sink. She put her arms around the other girl's shoulders, almost joining her lips with the older witch's.

-Judge by yourself- after that she put their lips together, smashing her tongue against her lower lip.

Misty allowed Madison's tongue onto her mouth, she tasted the mint mixed with alcohol, she played with her tongue a little until she pushed away, slowly.

-What are ya doing?- such a stupid question Misty! She yelled at herself on her mind

-Are you serious?- she stepped away- I was kissing you duuuh, come on swampy, yesterday you fucked me without hesitation against the kitchen's wall and now you're asking about a damn kiss?

Misty blushed a little at the memory – You're drunk

-I know what I'm doing- she rolled her eyes- so you better shut up- she took the older girl and guided her to Misty's room, once they entered the room she took a sit on the edge of older witch's bed.

-So, are you going to fuck me or what? I think you deserved it after helping me moments ago

Misty felt a little offended.

\- I didn't help you for that reason Madison- her voice was a little raspy, sexy at Madison's ears- I was really worried for ya'

Misty took her place next to Madison, looking deep into her eyes, making the other girl gulp hard.

\- I'm sorry for kicking ya nights ago, even if what ya did to me was worse, I don't feel good about it

-If it's about your stupid guilt then forget it, I regret nothing of wh-

-No, I know you're not a bad person, ya are just hurt for what Fiona did, for what Kyle did and-

-Ok shut up!, you don't know a shit about me!- Madison was angry, angry because the older girl was right- I don't give a shit about them, Fiona was just an old jealous bitch and Zoe and Kyle can fuck each other if they want, love is for weak people, I don't need anyone… I've always been alone, even before I was killed you know? People don't effort even to know me, they just assume I'm a cold hearted bitch –at this point tears were falling down again around her cheeks- and I am actually

-Bullshit, you're not- Misty took the girl against her chest, tight- I know how you feel, you don't have to say anything Maddie, just don't lie, not to me

And with that, she kissed her, softly, holding her face with one of her hands, rubbing her cheek and cleaning out the tears from it, her other hand firmly against her waist. Madison wasn't sure what was all of that, but it feels right, not sure why.

She left her body weight fell onto the bed, bringing the older witch with her, she kissed her deeply, holding her tight by the shoulders and hair.

Misty moved her hand to the girl's neck, just next to the big scar and stroking softly with the tip of her fingers.

-Your scars are a prove of how strong ya' are Maddie- then she deposited a trail of kisses along the length, moving to her left shoulder where the other scar was.

Madison kissed her one, two, three and some other more times. They were like that until midnight when the undead girl said she wanted to sleep. That night Madison stayed on the swamp girl's room, she was tired to move to her own with Zoe, and she feels so good on the other girl's bed. Misty didn't protest.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since their last meeting, everything seemed normal from the point of view of the other witches, the undead girl disappeared every night as usual, with the difference that this time was'nt to get drunk or find a date for one night. No, this time Madison spend her nights on walks sometimes accompanied by Misty Day, she knew that Misty liked being in the greenhouse during the early mornings so she stayed with her in silence, just watching the Swamp Witch taking care of plants or just humming songs of Stevie Nicks while she dance.

_\- I would like to plant some hollies so they should be ready for Christmas why don't you help me, Maddie?_

_\- For what? You know that it will take more planting them in that the time they'll wilt, right? _

The swamp girl just made a face that, had recently discovered, could persuade Madison to do whatever she want without resisting. They spent more than half of the night preparing and planting flowers until Misty suggested it was enough for one night, and Madison a little unconvinced accepted, because although not admit it openly, really enjoyed gardening activities especially with Misty, she was finishing to fix the last of the pots when she felt the taller witch behind her.

_\- You're very good at this sort of thing, maybe we should do it more often, I've been thinking about how nice it would be to have more species of flowers, maybe a garden like I used to have on the swamp_-

Her tone was full of joy and that was enough for Madison to want to do whatever the other witch wanted, only to hear and see her happy as now.

_\- Whatever you say, swampie -Madison turned to take Misty's hands in hers- but now it is too late and we should rest._

Madison's gaze was completely different from the one she used with the others, it was a look that only Misty had been able to witness, it was a sweet and at some point, it was tender. Silently they made up the stairs, Madison guided the older witch to the bathroom

_\- We both are dirty, we need to take a bath before bedtime and you know it-_ despite her disagreement, Misty accepted and only followed the young witch.

\- o - o - o -

The room was filled with the sound of falling water mixed with soft moans and the sound of wet kisses.

_-Um ... I thought you said ... it would be just... a bathroom ... ugh ... fuck_

Misty was fascinated by the way Madison's lips were coupled to her breasts, they felt delicious, her mouth absorbed half of them while one of her hands was taking care of the other, one of her hands had entwined between Madison long blond hair, making the girl smile against her chest.

Misty lowered his gaze to meet Madison's, her eyes were darker than usual, while panting she pulled the hair of the girl with some abruptness, separating her off of her body completely.

_\- Ouch, keep calm swampie ... I know you like it rude but shhh..._

Misty said a quiet - _I'm sorry - while blushed slightly at the comment of the girl- it was not my intention ... not yet._

Since the time that they had fought Madison knew that Misty had enough strength so it didn't surprise her the ease with which the Swamp Witch turned places and put her against the wall, she simply wrapped her waist with her legs. Their lips met again with more force and passion, tongues against each other and mixed with moans, caused by the friction their wet bodies created against each other. Madison began a slight friction with her hips against the taller witch.

_\- Oh, you're so wet Maddie ... uhm - she took the girl's hips pulling her impossibly closer- do it faster..._

The actress did what the swamp witch asked her, while she was dedicated to kiss and lick her neck tightly, biting hard especially in the area where the large scar was. Madison moaned loudy while Misty started moving her hips against her, pretending as if she was penetrating her.

Madison began panting violently, the simply feel of the movements against her crotch was taking her to the limit, she could feel the moisture running against her thighs

_-Holy Shit, a little harder ... uugh, and put your fingers inside me ... please ..._

Misty's fingers were long and quite skillful, they came in and out hard and fast. Helping herself with the move of her hips. Madison was close and Misty knew it too, so she curled her fingers and her thumb circled her clit until she felt the internal muscles tight around her fingers, then she brought her lips to hers again to silence her moans as she came on her fingers. The hands of the undead girl were fitted tightly in the swamp witch's back, making her moan inside their kiss.

After a moment, Madison recover her breathe and Misty placed her back on the floor, gently removing her fingers and taking them to her mouth, under the watchful eyes of the younger witch.

-_You taste so good, Maddie - the older blonde said smiling with a sexy grin._

_-But you taste better, swampie._

And without giving her time to react, Madison knelt before Misty, parting her thighs with some delicacy, uncommon on her, prepared to devour the Swamp Witch

_\- Swampie uuhm ... you're so aroused, I'm going to kiss your lips _

Without thinking twice, she plunged her face between her legs, licking between her lips and pushed through them to get to her clit, fascinated by the taste they had while drinking the warm moisture that was in her way, she smirked when she began to feel Misty move her hips hard against her mouth and one hand holding her closer to her center

_-Don't Stop Maddie, ooooh ... do not ... stop ..._

And she didn't, Madison continued her tongue work until she felt the girl climaxing in her mouth, feeling more of that liquid flavor flood her mouth.

Madison retired slowly, smiling at the result of her work, still squatting looked up and met with Misty, her eyes had regained its light color and a slight blush covered her face.

_\- I would not mind taking daily showers if they were all like this, you know?_

Misty lowered to Madison's high, partly because she felt that her knees could not stand it any longer, she approached her and took her face gently to give a chaste kiss.

_-I like when you do that, swampie - confessed the girl as her face blushed slightly._

Misty smiled softly.

_-I love when you blush, you're adorable._


End file.
